tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Stop
Don't Stop is a song from the twenty-third series episode, Steam Team to the Rescue. It is sung by Caitlin, Annie and Clarabel with both the current and former Steam Team members (later on, solely by the new Steam Team lineup). The first verse plays as the steam engines perform various jobs on the railway in place of the incapacitated diesels. A reprise is heard as the Steam Team help sort out the trouble at the docks. Lyrics : Thomas: Don't stop, keep on moving! : Steam's hot, it keeps us cruising! : Helping each other every day! : With extra loads of cargo : Moving up and down the tracks! : We're grunting and we're shunting : There's no time to relax! : Thomas and Henry: We have to keep on keeping on : Like a well-oiled machine! : Thomas: With the diesels out of action : Thomas and Rebecca: There's no time for daydreams! : Thomas, Nia, Annie and Clarabel: Don't stop! Let's work together! : 'Cause our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : Rebecca: (spoken) It's not even noon and I'm already exhausted! : Thomas: (spoken) Keep going! You're doing great! : James: (spoken) Looks like it's another trip to the washdown for me! : Thomas: We're doing our best! : Thomas and Rebecca: We work as a team! : Thomas, James and Rebecca: We don't stop to rest! : Thomas, James, Emily and Rebecca: We've got the power of steam! : All: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : Steam's hot! It keeps us cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : 'Cause our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! Reprise : All: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The Steam Team! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : When a best friend is in trouble : None of us will rest! : Engines helping engines : Using every ounce that's left! : Pushing to the finish line : Yeah, we'll keep on keeping on! : When the Steam Team works together : We're always pulling strong! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : Because our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : Thomas: (spoken) Percy, I'm so sorry I didn't come to help you sooner like I promised! : Percy: (spoken) No worries, Thomas! I forgive you! : All: We're not giving up! : Gonna see this long day through! : The moon lights our way : Until the end is in view! : Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The Steam Team! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : We're the Steam Team! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Caitlin * Nia * Rebecca * Annie and Clarabel * Rosie * Stanley * 'Arry and Bert * Luke * Merrick * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt Reprise * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Belle * Flynn * Harold * Butch * Captain * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Knapford Station Yard * Knapford Yards * Crosby Tunnel * Knapford * Blue Mountain Quarry * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * The Washdown Reprise * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry and Gordon (Kerry Shale as Henry during the last 2 verses) * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Caitlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * indicates not in reprise Trivia * This is the first series-original song to be sung by the characters in a television series episode. * Unlike Big World! Big Adventures!, Yvonne Grundy, who performs as Nia's speaking voice, sings in this song, while in Big World! Big Adventures!, Patricia Kihoro performed Nia's singing roles. Goofs * In the UK version, James has his US voice when he starts singing and Henry's US voice can be heard after he and Gordon sing "Helping each other every day." * 'Arry is seen travelling on narrow gauge track at the Blue Mountain Quarry, despite being a standard gauge engine. ru:Вперёд! Не сдаваться! Category:Songs